Dosson, Cassandra Jasmine LeRue
Cassi LeRue is a galactic reknown singer/actress. She was born Cassandra Jasmine LeRue Dosson. Cassi is half Morellian, a long-lived race, that is believed to have die out. History Early Life Cassandra was born to Alandra LeRue, a well-known holo actress from Adarlon in the Minos Cluster. Her father was Yanas Dosson, a former Morellian enforcer turned mercenary and part-time bounty hunter. Celebrity Life Marriage and Family Cassi met and married a charming, smooth talking smuggler named Marcus Morgan. They had a daughter named Cassandra Jasmine "CJ" Morgan. While CJ was still very young, Cassi divorced Marcus after discovering that he had a fancy for pretty females who would listen to his stories. CJ was some what of a tomboy and a daddy's girl. Cassi often would talk of CJ going to the finest academies in the galaxy. With the changing tides in the government, Cassi felt even with Marcus's smuggler life that CJ would be safer with him than with her. Considering her friendship with Bail Organa found Cassi making new uses of her acting skills. Secret Life She is also known as Yasmina, an agent for the up-start Rebel alliance. Cassi uses her celebrity status to travel and get into places and events that would be difficult for other rebel agents. Even though it was breaking Cassi's heart to have her daughter growing farther apart from her, she felt it was important to keep her other life secret to protect CJ. Appearance and Personality She is a good-natured, caring, and passionate woman. When on stage, she is energetic and flamboyant. RPG (D6) Stats (Cassi's stats reflect their level as of the Battle of Yavin.) Template Type: Entertainer/Rebel Agent Species: Human/Morellian Sex: Female Age: 88 Height: 1.63 meters; 5'4" Weight: 54 kg; 120 lb Dexterity 3D+1 Blaster 4D+2, dance 9D, dodge 8D+1, firearms 5D, melee combat 4D+1, (S)blaster: blaster rifle 6D+2, (S)blaster: hold-out blaster 7D+2, (S)melee combat: Rajovik martial arts 8D+1 Knowledge 3D+2 Artist 5D+2, business 4D, cultures 4D+2, languages 4D+2, streetwise 5D, willpower 4D, (S)artist: song 7D Mechanical 2D+2 Beast riding 4D, repulsorlift operations 3D+1 Perception 3D+2 Acting 10D, bargain 5D, con 6D, persuasion 5D+2, search 4D+2, singing 10D+2, sneak 6D+2, (S)con: disguise 7D Strength 2D+2 Acrobatics 4D+2, brawling 3D, climbing/jumping 4D, stamina 5D, swimming 4D+2, (S)brawling: Dojang martial arts 7D+1 Technical 2D Computer programming/repair 4D, demolition 4D+1, first aid 3D, security 4D+2 Special Abilities: Rajovik Martial Arts: Rajovik students receive +1D to melee combat when parrying or attempting to disarm an opponent without this specialization. Manuevers: Dazing blow, disarm, fleche, great blow, hilt blow, jab, riposte, slash, thrust, weapon juggle. Dojang Martial Arts: Dojang students receive +1D to their attack and damage rolls when using kicks against an opponent without this specialization. Manuevers: Disarm, elbow smash, flying kick, foot sweep, martial arts leap, multiple kicks, roundhouse kick, soft fall, spinning kick, sword hand. Force Points: 3 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 40 Move: 10 Equipment: ID card, Comlink, Chronometer, Recording rod, Disguise kit (+1D to con:disguise), BlasTech DLT-19 blaster rifle (5D, 5-50/180/350, ammo: 100), Merr-Sonn Model Q4 “Quickfire” hold-out blaster (4D, 3-4/8/12, ammo: 10), Elegant clothes, Flashy clothes, Street clothes, Yasmina disguise (includes her father’s old Morellian duster). Category:Characters